114376-pve-to-pvp-server-transfers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- People on pvp servers have a misconception that leveling and gathering materials is somehow a lot easier on PvE servers when in reality people on pvp servers avoid confrontation just as much as pve servers. Wildstar is the first game i've ever played on a pve server and it doesn't feel even a little bit different than all the games i played solely pvp In this case I think WoW has it right Megaserver might actually help btw I know caretaker has at least 2 exile guilds on convergence with the massive player loss being the only thing holding back more timely progression. Same problem screwing over the guilds trying to run datascape afaik | |} ---- Have to protect my low level players daily. Also get killed like a million times in the daily zones daily. Unless you're leveling on off peak hours, it's pretty difficult. | |} ---- you can transfer from a PVE server to Ascendancy and 7 Day´s later from Ascendancy to Hazak on Eu Servers and you can transfer from HAzak to Ascendancy and 7 Days Later to another DE or FR Pve Server | |} ---- You can transfer from Hazak to Ascendancy - This is PvP to PvE and has always been allowed. You can NOT transfer from Ascendancy to Hazak - This is PvE to PvP and is not allowed. It will not give you PvP realms as option when transferring from a PvE realm. | |} ---- Since all the raiding guilds will be in one place, I'm not sure why you'd think that. | |} ---- ---- Personally I think work needs to be done to encourage that missing world PvP rather than say "Ah well we don't have any anyway so why not let PvE players transfer". | |} ---- That's not what i said. I simply addressed the wild misconception that everyone struggles quest by quest through an onslaught of ganking on a PvP server, before making the argument that nothing of note is gained any more easily on a PvE server and that this fact debunks nearly all arguments supporting the restriction. By all means, if any changes happen in this regard, Carbine should consider disallowing PvE to PvP. As i understand it though, the technology is in place and would not require much effort on their part to "flick the switch" one way or the other. For the time being, the switch is flicked the wrong way. I do agree though that more open world PvP would be nice in the future. That's just not the issue at hand. | |} ---- ---- I leveled during the first week on a PvP server and literally got ganked maybe 5 times. I'm sure you could level now on a PvP server and it would be a PvE server because no one is leveling. So why still have a restriction that limits me from seeing all the contenterino ~.~ | |} ---- There is no special "journey" on a PvP server, especially when you can level via instanced content. Dailies aren't leveling content. :P I'm quite familiar with how daily zones can be on PvP servers; I played on them for a long time. But a zone where level capped players congregate on a regular basis is very different than leveling zones. | |} ---- ---- Im curious how those pve server players would do w/their PVE gear they safely attained on a PvE server, in a PvP server....or like most PvP players (pve & pvp servers) leveled through pbg's for PvP gear, unless Im mistaken and quest/rep rewards handed out PvP gear too in the PvE environment? Unfortunately I found myself not willing to level a 3rd time just to play on a pvp server and lose what I had already worked for 2x, and now I'm fully involved in AA, a game I would have never thought to give the time of day. If I could suggest Carbine, start to pull away from the decisions or insight made by the same team that gave us that launch, phasing, servers, authenticator, and transfers. Don't you think they botched this game enough? A lengthy list could be made on all the poor decisions made pre release and after from this team in charge of the stuff mentioned above. and for the op, https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/111868-megaserver-feedback-thread/page-55 additional source of revenue ($20 a transfer) was passed up, PvPRP server never official, messy launch, mega servers, players loss, and it still was not worthy of this teams time to give players this opportunity for a fresh start? | |} ---- ---- He said it quite clearly- because he wants to raid DS and the guilds raiding DS are on PvP servers. I have no dog in this hunt- but folks- this guy wants to raid DS right now. He's done the work and is geared. He has no opportunity to raid 40 man content, despite availing himself of the opportunities available to him. Don't pretend this isn't a problem. | |} ---- This this this. I'm punished for being on a PvE server and I can do nothing about it. I have no control over my destiny :'[ Carbine pls | |} ---- This answers with regard to the OP: If you meant the royal "you"; then the answer is: for the same reasons people want to transfer from any server to another. If the only reason to restrict this is because "well in WoW 10 years ago they did this because unrelated or unspecified reason" then that's pretty appauling. If nothing else, i think it's completely unreasonable for Carbine not to allow this given such a messy launch and ongoing changes with respect to servers. If a good reason to restrict PvE to PvP transfers crops up later on as the game develops then there would be nothing stopping Carbine from giving fair notice and changing the server transfer rules. All we need is a little critical thought rather than blindly following the status quo. I have no dog in this hunt either. | |} ---- ---- Exactly. I love you | |} ---- ---- There is no clear advantage to leveling on a PvE server. You don't level faster. You don't have an easier time getting noteworthy items because they are all instanced. I don't see any way that transfering from PvE to PvP can justifiably annoy anyone and i've seen nobody make a reasonable argument in favour of the restriction. If it feels like cheating to you, perhaps you could provide some reasons for that feeling. The most ludicrous part of defending the restriction is that even if there were a slight advantage to leveling on a PvE server and then transfering, it costs money for that perceived (but as-yet unspecified) advantage. If anyone has an issue with others paying money for a leg up, then they should have some pretty major gripes with the CREDD system. | |} ---- ----